KING KONG vs GODZILLA Remastered Ending
by Aaron T Izzard
Summary: Just my own thorghts on how the original movie shood have ended. Enjoy Read and revew please.


King Kong vs. Godzilla

Remastered Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, King Kong or any of the other Toho monsters. This fan-fic is purely to express my own opinion on what should have happened at the end of the movie.

With that said let's begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the pagoda came crashing down the two giants collided with earth shattering frenzy. Kong continuing with his electrical attacks, while Godzilla blasted away with atomic blast after atomic blast. Kong landed flat on his back, but in an instant he was back on his feet. Kong charged at Godzilla once more, but before Godzilla could get out one of his nuclear blasts, the two giants fell from the cliff and into the water below.

The group of Tokyo television people focused their cameras down onto the water below. The sea once again became still and calm; the one thing working through everyone's mind was who would emerge victorious. They soon had their answer. An enormous blue beam of radioactive fire blasted out of the water, it was followed by an ear-piercing roar. The king of monsters rose dramatically out of the water. Godzilla roared his challenge towards the military men, the general responded in his own way, "FIRE" he shouted.

The air was filled with the screeching sound of 105mm shells as they flew through the air. Hundreds of 105mm high explosive shells came crashing down on Godzilla. Not one of the shells did any harm to Godzilla. "That's it" said the general "We've no choice" he continued "Bring in the Missile launchers, NOW" "Yes sir" said one of the privets. And within moments ten Honest John Missile Launchers were on the cliff ready to fire. "Fire" he bellowed, and with that the missiles flew into the air with a roar and a whoosh. They came down onto the water with several massive explosions. Towers of water rose into the air and sank back again. For a moment the waters became still again and then, Godzilla rose out of the water once more, and with his atomic death ray, destroyed the missile launching trucks.

Satisfied that his human attackers had been defeated, he turned and begun to head out towards the Pacific Ocean. A helicopter flew over the battle zone; a man spoke into a radio receiver and said "Godzilla heading out to see no sign of Kong". As the helicopter turned and flew back to base the pilot noticed something washed up on the shore-line. It was Kong, the man spoke again, "Have found Kong he's washed up on Hisami Beach". The helicopter landed a few yards from Kong as the head of Tokyo television arrived with his entourage to inspect Kong. The Scientist was already there he turned and looked to the men he said "I'm afraid he's dead". "D-d-dead!" spluttered the boss of Tokyo TV "afraid so" said the scientist and with that the boss fainted and fell on to the sand.

The scene changes to the U N news room in New York. Where Eric Carter is talking to the captain of a U N nuclear sub. "Come in Terrahawk, come in Terrahawk" said the American news reader a man with a thick black beard replied "This is Terrahawk receiving you laud and clear". "How goes the tracking of Godzilla, over" the news caster asked "we've tracked him as far as The Marianas Trench" said the submarine captain "But he's gone to deep for us to follow him and the rocks down there have made it impossible to find him". The news reader turned back to the camera and said "Godzilla has disappeared and Kong is dead" he paused before continuing. "It's not known where Godzilla is or if he will come ashore back in Japan or America" he said. "But" he continued "it is important not to cause a panic, the U S army and the Japanese Self Defence Force Will meet to decide on what action to take, should Godzilla return".

Will the world tremble before this unstoppable force ever again? With ever increasing advances in technology, mankind is delving further and further into mysteries. But with each new discovery comes potential danger. What new horrors will we unleash upon the world. Will it be another Godzilla or something even worse? Only time will tell us whether I'm right or wrong let us pray that I am wrong.

**THE END**

**OR IS IT?**


End file.
